I'm Sorry
by xLinkk
Summary: NOT YURI!.Zelda has trusted Peach with a very big secret. But then Peach 'accidentally' tells someone and before you know it, everyone knows. Will Zelda ever forgive Peach? Will Peach die of guilt? Read and find out!


A\N:Okay.. How should I start this. Well... This is not yuri! Okay? Got it?THIS IS AU ish. Okay.. OH! This is a two-shot (possibly three-shot)! Yay! Oh! Another thing! This is told from Peach's point of view, Okay I guess I'll start now.

Oh and in this fanfic I mention something called Lathiomes. I have no clue if its a real word or not, I just made it up, so if its a real word tell me please.

* * *

I own nothing so leave me alone!

* * *

No... No No No...NO! This is bad... Really really bad... Well, as you see, I am very bad at keeping secrets. Why I'm telling you this? Its because my best friend, Zelda, has trusted me with a very big secret. She was supposed to meet Samus and I today at this park but... She can't because she Burnt all her hair off the other day.. She told me that I should not tell anyone that she did that. Now why am I freaking out right now? It is because Samus has just asked me where she is. She knows I know where. Another bad thing about me is, I can't lie. Never ever ever!

"So... Where is she?" Samus asked giving me a stern look.

"She.. Uhh..." I can't even speak! This is why I can't lie.

"Yes?" Samus still was looking at me.. WHAT DO I DO?

"She... burntallherhairoff!"I said very fast. Must of sounded like all 1 word...

"Sorry, can you speak slower please?" Samus asked me. Should I tell her?

"She burnt all her hair off..." I said spacing out my words. Her jaw dropped.

"But please please PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE!" I must have yelled because people where looking at us.

Samus stared at me with a curious face for what felt like forever. She blinked a few times and her face went back to normal.

She opened her mouth to say something but then she stoud up and turned around.

"I have to tell Marth!" Samus then ran off.

"No Samus!"I picked up my dress and quickly ran after her.

I soon then caught up to her panting.

"S-Samus.. D-Did.." I couldn't speak, I was to out of breath.

"Is it true? Did she really burn off all her hair?" Marth asked me. No she already told him!

"Kind of... But it would be nice if you didn't tell anyone..." I'm now scared.. Whats going to happen?

"Tell anyone what?" Pit said approaching us.

"Where did you come from?" Samus asked Pit. If she tells...

"Zelda burnt all her hair off!" Marth said. Sigh...

"How?" Pit asked confused. Oh no... They don't even know why... Please please please don't ask me...

"Peach?" Samus turns to me.. I might as well tell her...

"Well... You see she has this thing with her hair... Its called Lathiomes.. It is bugs in your hair. But about the bugs, they turn your hair grey and silver!" I said abit nervous.

"Oh." Samus said.

"Oh and its kind of contagious... So hopefully your heads did not come it contact recently. So anyways, she was trying to get rid of the bugs by using this medicine type thing for her head but... It ended up burning all her hair off." Why did I just tell them?

"Who?" Ike said coming up to us. Shoot.

"Zelda..." I said quietly. Why can't I be a liar just like Snake?

"No way!I HAVE TO GO TELL EVERYONE!"Ike then ran off. I guess he heard everything...

"Where is she?" Pit asked. I completely forgot he was even here.

"Oh. She is back in Hyrule for a day," Come on Peach... Just shut up and walk away.

"We have to go tell Link!" Samus said and ran off to I guess to Link's room. Pit and Marth followed quickly after. I just sighed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Finally I found Samus with Marth, Pit and Link outside of Link's room.

"DID ZELDA SERIOUSLY BURN ALL HER HAIR OFF!" Link is panicking.

"Link you'll be fine as long as you didn't have contact with her head or something-,"I stop my sentence, I know Link and Zelda have been only dating for a few months but..

"Have you...?" Pit asked. What a weird question but you know we were all thinking about the answer.

"NO! Weirdo, why would you even think that?"Link asked. Sometimes Link can be so stupid.

"Well-" Samus started but then Ike came running to us.

"Everybody now knows about Zelda's problem!"Ike said happily, why the heck is that a good thing?

"Its not exactly a problem.." Oh who am I kidding..

"Is she going to wear a wig?" Link asked. Hmm.. Never thought of that.

"Probably... Okay guys now seriously lets stop talking about this..." I said.

"Does she have burn marks on her head?"Ike asked.

"Yupp..." Okay now I've got to stop talking...

"Guys.. I think we should stop talking about it, its not very nice,"Marth said. FINALLY SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS!

"But she _has no haaiirr!_" Link said. Gosh he can sure be annoying, what does Zelda even see in him.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Its now around 6. Zelda is coming back tommorow. Maybe I should just tell her? No.. She'll be mad. I guess I should just leave it and get some dinner. Yeah I like that idea. So I grab my bag and walk out of my room and slam the door by .

"Peach?"I hear someone call me.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to slam the door..." I say. Wait.. Who am I even talking to?

"Peach.. You seem upset.. Are you okay?" I see a blue haired person walk up to me.

"Oh, Marth! Yes I'm fine. Just going to get dinner... Want to come?" I ask him. I don't really feel like talking about how I possibly ended Zelda and I's friendship.

"Err.. Okay?" He agrees. I just sigh.

"Do you not want me to come?" He asked. Now I think I'm confusing him.

"Oh.. No come! I'm just..."I start.

"Yes?" He asked. I might as well tell him.

"Not everybody was supposed to find out about Zelda. Actually, nobody was supposed to find out!" I freak out. He just stares at me. I think I'm scaring him.

"..." I guess he has nothing to say.

I go on,"I think she will hate me forever! Plus when she comes back, everyone will call her freaktarded names!"

"Peach.. I think your over reacting.." Marth tells me.

"But-" He cuts me off.

"Lets just go get dinner okay?" He tells\asks me.

"Okay.." I say and now we're off.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Me and Marth are now standing infront of the door that lead us into a dining room. I just stand and stare at the door.

"Peach?" I hear Marth say. I just stare at the door still.

"Peach? PEEEEEEEAAAAAACCHHH?"Now Marth is yelling my name. I can't find the words I'm supposed to say.

"OH MY GOSH IS THAT MARIO ABOUT TO FALL OFF THAT BALCONY?"Marth screams. I quickly turn around and gasp. Nothing was there. I should have guessed he was lying because we were on the first floor.

"Marth!" I smack him in the head slightly.

"Sorry! You were just ignoriing me and-" He stops and I open the door.

Imedietly as I open the door I see most of the smashers there. Screaming is one thing I heard. I look around for the table where me and my friends would sit. I then quickly spot them and approach them with Marth.

"Your late!"I turn to Samus as she says that.

"There's a time that have to be here?"Marth asked as he sat down in his usual spot (beside Ike).

I look to Link who has his hands scrunched up in his hair and his hat to the side looking panicked (Him, not the hat).

"Link?" I ask him as I sit beside Marth (I usually sit beside Zelda and Marth, but since she isn't here today I'm sitting in between Marth and Link).

"I think I found a grey hair!" He says pulling out a peice of his hair. Clearly he's paranoid. I frown.

Marth looks at me and notices I'm sad that we're talking about this. He then says,"Your probably just getting old Link."

I laugh abit and soon everyone else does at that un funny joke. I'm just glad we're not talking about Zelda anymore.

"But... Your older then me.."Link says as he takes a bite of his food.

"The age line of all of us, from youngest to oldest is: Zelda, Link, Peach, Marth, Ike and me." Samus say for no aparent reason. I then smile. I mouth 'thank you' to Marth.

* * *

Wait! It ain't over yet my peeps! Zelda still has to come back! I'm going to save that for another chapter.

Okay so I must say something, this sotry is based on a true from here on out it won't be true ? because it is none of your business!

Thank you for reading and I forgot to mention, this is slightly PeachxMarth. It was originally going to be MarthxSamus but about halfway into this I changed it.

So please, Review! Flames are excepted (not wanted, but excepted). And stay tuned because on Monday I'll add the next part.

Bye!

~xLinkk


End file.
